english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Illich Guardiola
Illich Auyapah Guardiola (born July 5, 1974 in Honduras) is a former American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Michel (2006-2007) - Boris' Friend (ep12), Driver (ep14), Serju Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A.D. Police: To Protect and Serve (2001) - Paul Sanders *AKB0048 (2013) - Ushiyama *AKB0048: next stage (2014) - Ushiyama *Air Gear (2007) - Kaito Wanijima *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku (2004) - Additional Voices *Another (2013) - Katsumi Matsunaga *Area 88 (2005-2006) - Saki Vashtar *Casshern Sins (2010) - Jin (ep11), Additional Voices *Clannad (2010) - Yusuke Yoshino *Cyberteam in akihabara (2005) - Additional Voices *D.N.Angel (2004-2005) - Krad *Devil May Cry: The Animated Series (2008) - Brad (ep3) *Devil Survivor 2: The Animation (2014) - Anguished One, Additional Voices *Dream Eater Merry (2012) - Chris Evergreen, YOKATO (ep5) *E's Otherwise (2005-2006) - Dr. Asakura *ef - a tale of melodies (2012) - Shuichi Kuze *ef - a tale of memories (2012) - Shuichi Kuze *Excel Saga (2002-2003) - Bandmember C (ep21), Kodachu (ep22), Mutant (ep23), Nanbara (ep5), The Fab Sounds of the Mohawks (ep26), Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic! (2003) - Zaied, Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (2005) - Music Club Leader (ep11), Additional Voices *Gantz (2005-2006) - Masaru Kato *Ghost Stories (2005-2006) - Reiichirou Miyanoshita *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom (2012) - Sanosuke Harada *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom: Record of the Jade Blood (2012) - Sanosuke Harada *High School of the Dead (2011) - Kouichi Shido *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga (2013) - Suguru Ohmi *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga: Second Chapter (2013) - Suguru Ohmi *Innocent Venus (2007) - Toraji Shiba *Kino's Journey (2004) - Author (ep9), Trader B (ep2) *Madlax (2005) - Luciano (ep9) *Maria†Holic: Alive (2014) - Kanae Touichirou *Neo Ranga (2003) - Tsunehira, Additional Voices *Nerima Daikon Brothers (2006-2007) - No. 1 (ep5), Additional Voices *Noir (2003) - Burke (ep4), Guerrilla (ep7), Additional Voices *Papuwa (2006-2007) - Tottori *Peacemaker (2005) - Teizo Miyabe *Phi-Brain: Puzzle of God (2013) - Herbert Müller *Prétear (2003-2004) - Hayate *Red Garden (2007-2008) - Luke *Saiyuki (2003) - Sha Gojyo *Shadow Skill (2006) - Lo *The Book of Bantorra (2012) - Fotona, Kartohero (ep2), Additional Voices *Those Who Hunt Elves II (2003) - Chairman (ep8), Villager (ep7), Wolf Hunter (ep7) *Tokyo Majin (2008-2009) - Hisui Kisaragi *Venus Versus Virus (2008) - Lucif *Xenosaga: The Animation (2007) - Caspase (ep1), Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Planzet (2012) - Ken Tazaki 'Movies - Dubbing' *Appleseed: Ex Machina (2008) - Tereus *Clannad: The Motion Picture (2011) - Yusuke Yoshino, Doctor, Additional Voices *Saiyuki: Requiem (2005) - Sha Gojyo *Vexille (2008) - Ryo 'OVA - Dubbing' *Area 88 (2006) - Saki Vashtar *Dragon Knight: Wheel of Time (2003) - Lucifon *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom: A Memory of Snow Flowers (2013) - Sanosuke Harada *Megazone 23 Part 1 (2004) - Shinji Nakagawa *Megazone 23 Part 3 (2004) - Jacob *Ushio and Tora (2003) - First Mate (ep7), Juro, Police (ep5) Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Unlimited Saga (2003) - Mordeus Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (59) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (59) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2014. *He's the ex-husband of voice actress Kaytha Coker. *In April 2014, he was pulled over by Spring Branch Police and was found to have one of his 16-year-old students with him, who told the investigator they were in a sexual relationship. Guardiola was subsequently arrested on May 8 and charged with sexual assault of a child. However, at the end of April, Guardiola and the teen traveled to Las Vegas and were married in the presence of the teen's mother. On September 5, 2014, the charges were dismissed. At this point, his voice acting career ended. Category:American Voice Actors